Never Stop Believing
by Stadium Love
Summary: The gang sings their final song.


It had been a good four years, even if the club had lost a few of their members. They gained some too and that sort of made up for the losses. Though they could never have fully replaced Kurt, but they were happy knowing he was safe at Dalton and with the boy he loved.

It was strange how things had gone for them.

Rachel had never expected to make such great friends, especially with cheerleaders and jocks, or even share her coveted lime light, but she did.

Finn never thought that he'd perform in public or even make friends with the awkward kids he'd once picked on, let alone completely fall for the crazy animal sweater wearing girl.

Puck had never expected to find compassion and genuine love for his glee club members or even find a way to have compassion on his own faults, which in the end helped to make him better.

Quinn never thought she'd love again, or even find comfort in people she'd once thought were beneath her, but she had grown so much in being around these people who she could now never live without.

Santana had figured she'd always have the same cold heart and disgust for her now friends and was pleasantly happy that she could now call them that, friends.

Tina had figured she'd go through high school awkward and with a fake stutter, not happy with her perfect boyfriend Mike. And Mike hadn't ever given Tina a second glance before joining glee club, but now all he could do was stare at how beautiful she was.

Artie had thought that he would never get a normal life after his accident but he'd gotten everything any other high school kid had and more. Brittany never knew much of what high school was for but she was glad that she had her sweet boyfriend and great friends by her side to help her along the way.

Mercedes had always had talent and she'd always been meant to shine, and she couldn't remember a time where she had shined brighter than her time spent in glee club. Justin had been unsure about glee at first, but once he heard Mercedes sing he was hooked on the voice that could bust your window and melt your heart.

Sam had figured that as the new kid he could have a fresh start and finally be cool, but with glee club he found that being kind of dorky and not really popular was just fine.

Kurt had never dreamed that finding love and safety in one person who also felt the same about him was possible and at McKinley it wasn't, but with Blaine he knew anything was possible.

Will had thought that his life was set, married to his high school sweet heart and all, but he soon realized that there was still so much of life to live and he was proud to know his was still going even beyond his glory days in high school. Emma had once been afraid of most things but after having fallen in love, fallen out of love, fallen back in love with someone else, gotten married, divorced, and then married to her original love, but now she couldn't find any fear in herself.

They had all come so far in their four years at McKinley and all they could do was look forward at the many years that were to come.

"Where are we going exactly?" Mr. Shuester asked for the hundredth time as he willingly allowed Rachel to pull him and Emma through the school blind folded.

"Quit asking," She scolded, "You will see when we get there." There was an undertone of absolute excitement in her voice and in the way she moved swiftly through the halls. She paused a moment and Will heard a door open and then again they were off.

"Stop here," she said abruptly. They both complied and waited for further instruction. "Are you ready guys?" Rachel called. Will heard some shuffling and whispers from ahead.

"Here we go then," Rachel said as she swiftly removed the blind folds from both of them. Emma let out a startled gasp. Will took a step forward, his face in absolute awe.

There standing on the stage was a plethora of people that had become near and dear to Will. He saw Beiste; smirk plastered on her face at his awed gaze, beside her was Figgins. Even Sue stood in the background of the group, and they exchanged a small smile of appreciation for one another. April stood there, beaming with happiness as always.

And to his surprise and delight Shelby was there too, with a young blonde in hand, who was always linked to a teary eyed Quinn and Puck.

Kurt was also there, standing beside his friends as if he'd never left, though this time there was a shorter young man standing hand in hand with him.

"Guys, wow," he said, still speechless. He felt Emma's small hand wrap around his, there were tears in her eyes as she looked on at what he had created, a group of kids who couldn't be closer to one another than a family.

"We wanted to let you know just how much we appreciate everything you've done for us Mr. Shue," Rachel said before making her way to join her fellow glee members. Finn instantly moved to stand beside her, wrapping his arm around her and smiling down affectionately as she beamed back.

"If it hadn't been for you Mr. Shue none of us would ever be friends, we'd never have known what it meant to have people in our lives that are like family in every way," Finn said.

"Mr. Shuester you will always be the best there ever was," Mercedes said with a large grin, "And in honor of you we dedicate New Direction's final song to you."

They each began to hum and then the guitar joined in, creating the always memorable tune. Will remembered everything that this song had come to mean to him. It was the song that gave him the hope to stay at McKinley and it was the song that had gotten him through some of his toughest times.

It was the song that would always ring as their anthem. They never gave up, as a whole and as individuals, they never stopped believing.

[i]Just a small town girl livin' in a lonely world,  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere.

Just a city boy born and raised in south Detroit,  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere.[/i]

There are defining moments in everyone's life; glee club would forever be one of each of theirs for as long as they lived.

[i]Don't stop believin', hold onto that feelin', street lights, people![/i]

The final note hung in the air and all else was silent. Finally Mr. Shue spoke with teary eyes, "That was great guys."

As long as they never stopped believing.


End file.
